This invention relates to a method for producing a mesophase-containing pitch, as a raw material for high-strength, high modulus carbon fibers. More particularly, it relates to a method for producing a mesophase-containing pitch, which enables us to produce, at a low price, within a short time, high strength, high modulus carbon fibers which are preferable raw materials for composite articles.